


Poses

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, Photographer!Dean, destiel au, model!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought he was immune, but Cas proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poses

**_Prompt: Hey, I don't know if you like fluffy or anything but I just was thinking and I had to say that I've been thinking about photographer!Dean and model!Cas meeting for the first time. Cas walking in looking like an angel and Dean's just stood in baggy, ripped jeans, a white tank top and a green beanie and he just looks down at himself like 'fuck.' I love the idea of them flirting all the way through the shoot and Dean just wanting natural smiles and poses and aw.. Sorry. Bye._ **

Dean is around models all the time. It’s literally his job. After a while, when all you do every day is look at beautiful people, you stop seeing _people_ and start seeing good angles and bad angles and features to emphasize and features to hide. Eventually you can become immune to those perfect faces, those flawless bodies. Dean’s definitely developed his immunity.

Until a man walks into his studio looking like a literal fucking angel. Dean swears he can see a glow around the guy, like he brings his own personal source of sunshine into the room with him. _Of course_ Dean takes the best pictures of his life, with a model like that. _Of course_ Dean flirts with him egregiously throughout the entire session. _Of course_ they end up making love on the couch in the back room, their hands tangling, their mouths tasting every inch of skin they can reach. _Of course_ they trade numbers afterwards, and _of course_ Dean’s texting him before he’s even made it to the elevator down the hall, asking him to come back, asking him to spend the night. _Of course_ the man says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is also on [tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/142922655808/hey-i-dont-know-if-you-like-fluffy-or-anything).


End file.
